


Sanctuary

by uswnt_talex_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_talex_krashlyn/pseuds/uswnt_talex_krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin's still learning. How to be Alex's home. Her safety. How to make Alex her everything but only as a sanctuary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it. Usually don't write smut sooo.

"Fuck Alex" you breathe out a little bit deeper than usual. She has you pinned up against the locker room wall. 

"Lex.. Maybe you shouldn't-" your cut off by her lips landing on yours and physically stealing your breath from you. 

'Christen Tobin. Think. CHRISTEN.'

You push Alex off of you and open your eyes. Hers are hooded but the blue still prominent under the lust. Then she slowely walks closer to you. 

'Fuck. Get a hold of yourself Tobin.'

"Alex. I can't. Christen... She. We're. Alex stop."

"Is that really what you want Tobin." Now she's standing an inch away from you. She slowely pulls at the hem of her own shirt and pulls it over her head. You breath out slowely, trying to train your eyes away from her bare upper body. 

"Look at me and tell me that we are nothing. Tell me you choose her. Choose her over me Tobin."

There it is. This is Alex when she knows how things are going to go. She's challenging. Begging you to oppose her because she knows she'll win. Like this is all a poker game and she's just trying to get you to put more money in the pot before she shows her flush. 

You allow your eyes to leave her's and trail down to her hot pink sports bra. Then her abs. Then the top of her training shorts. 

You gulp. 

You fold. 

And she knows it. 

And this only infuriates you. 

"Alex you know I can't choose you."

You say it with just as much force as intended. And it causes her gaze to faulter. Then the challenge is gone. Just like that. And this Alex, the vulnerable one, is the one your in love with. So you try to ease your anger. 

"You were supposed to choose me Alex. I already chose you. And I sure as hell can't do it again." 

Well. You tried to ease the anger. And then it was just replaced by sadness. But the sadness on her face only made you angry again. 

Because she chose him. 

"You chose him"

As the words escape your mouth you surprise yourself. You said it. Him. With so much venom it actually looked like it burned her. 

She flinches. Then takes a step back. A panicking look in her eyes. Water begins to gather between her eye lids and only magnifies the blue. She frantically looks around the locker room for her shirt that she had flung. 

"Lex.. Wait. I'm. I'm not.. HEY."

You grab her bare shoulders. She looks startled. And scared. 

"Alex.." You say her name gently. Afraid you'll scare her away. She's always been this fragile. Delicate. You always felt the need to protect her. Protect all of her. The things that made her who she was. They were all very individual, not reflectant of others. They made her her. And who she was. Who she is. Is who your in love with. 

This is why you've been ignoring her all camp. You met christen last camp. And christen stayed in touch with you. While Alex was always around. But she was always with Allie. Planning her wedding. Alex is engaged. 

This thought sends pings of guilt into you. 

Your supposed to be protecting her. Not ruining her marriage. Even if you know she's making the wrong choice. Even if she knows it. 

Your ripped out of your thoughts by Alex struggling from your grasp and you immediately remove your hands from her shoulders. She just stands there. And god she looks terrified. Like you just threatened to rip her heart out of her chest. 

Little does she know she's tearing yours as she stands there. Looking lost. 

So what you do next is stupid. And yes you acknowledge this. But with her blue eyes looking so lost. So abandoned. You really give no fucks. 

You look into her eyes and you kiss her. Gently. And it takes you back to the first time you kissed. 

Then you pull back slowely now. Because that memory is one of the most painful. 

But Alex looks even more upset than she did before. Her blue eyes searching yours. Searching for something you already gave. 

She's always had your heart. 

Then Alex kisses you. And you can feel her emotions on her tongue. You can feel her emotions in the way her eyes pinch closed tightly. Her brow like she's mad. But she's kissing you. And it's passionate. Something you couldn't quite get with christen or Shirley. 

She grabs the bottom of your shirt. She slowely pulls it up. You have to break the kiss the get it off and in this time you sober slightly from her intoxication. 

"Alex. Not here"

She nods her head slowely and you both put your shirts on. You walk into recovery and no one seems to notice anything. 

Recovery couldn't go fast enough. Alex sat next to you in the ice bath. After the 2nd minute she slipped her hand on your thigh. To anyone else this would've been a sexual act. One of lust or want. But you know Alex. This is her needing to be with you. To be around you. And it feels good. 

What doesn't feel good is when Kelley walks in the recovery room with Alex's phone ringing saying its servando. Her hand leaves your thigh under the ice and you've never felt so cold. 

So you get out. Dry off. Alex is still on the phone. It takes everything in you not to listen to their conversation. So you leave the room. And you miss the sad expression Alex makes as the door closes behind you. You also miss the way she makes an excuse to hang up the phone and dries off. 

Your in your hotel room for maybe 2 minutes before someone is knocking on your door. And it's not just fucking someone. It's Alex. You can feel her there. You feel it in the way the hair on your arms break out in goosebumps. Your heart beats faster. 

So you open the door. But you stare at the ground. Because something in you is telling you to run. From the inevitable heart break that is Alex Morgan. Something in you knows that if you look into her eyes you will melt. And she, Who she is. Will consume you. 

So you stare at the ground. At her slides. You see them shuffle tward you slightly. And you want to step back. Because she chose him. Because christen. Because you could break her. But you don't. And you see a tanned California arm gently graze your left rib cage.

And suddenly her other arm is around your neck and her face is pressed Inbetween your shoulder and neck. And she's just breathes. So you protect her. And you hold onto her and bring her in the room. You close the door. 

She's not scared anymore. She's not alone. She feels comfortable. Here. In your arms. You can tell. You know. 

So you gently pick her up and place her on the bed. Then You pull the covers over her and just lay there. Next to her. Like it was obvious. Like you would do the same thing everyday for the rest of your lives. It felt right. It felt like her 

She turns so that her face is only a few inches from yours. And she looks into your eyes. Her brow arched so you know she's thinking. 

Then everything is just soft. 

Her eyes on yours. Her lips with yours. 

It's slow. Passionate but slow. And for the first time ever. She seems okay with it. Like this will always be enough. Just you. 

She pulls you closer then moves you so your flat on your back. She never breaks the kiss. 

Now she's on top of you. Her hips on yours. Her tongue enters your mouth. But it's not demanding. 

It's something you never believed before. It's love. 

And she leans up and takes off her shirt. Then yours. Slowely. Then you kiss her neck. Gently. Like she could shatter. Like this whole thing could shatter. 

Her breathing speeds up slightly. But nothing is rushed. She takes off your sports bra. But she doesn't examine you. She doesn't need to. She has seen every inch of your body. Instead she stares into your eyes. And instead of a smirk, a small genuine smile forms on her lips as she looks at you. Truely you. 

"I'll never hurt you again Tobin."

Your not sure if she's whispering to you or herself. Bet it sounds like a promise to you so you believe her. 

You slowely take off her sports bra and you kiss down her body. You kiss that spot on chest. Just under her breast that drives her crazy and you hear her breath get caught in her throat. 

You gently, slowely, flip so that her head is gently resting on the pillow and your leg seperates her two. 

You kiss her ripcage and slowly pull down her shorts on her left side and reveal her tattoo. You spend a lot of time here. You were there when she got it. She moans your name quietly and you get a little more turned on. 

You slowely kiss back up to her face. There's no begging. And there's not really any teasing. And this isn't just sex. 

So you whisper in her ear and then kiss just below it.

"Your so beautiful Alex"

She slowely grinds her shorts into your leg. So you move back down, not wanting her to get anxious. Slowly you pull down her training shorts. Then her underwear. And just as your about to kiss her in her most intimate place she reaches down and pulls you back up. 

She kisses you deeply. Still. Slowely. And she flips you back so your back is on the bed and she is hovering above you completely naked. 

"Just to be clear-"

She kisses down your neck into your breast. Sucking each of your nipples until they're sensitive. 

"-this is me choosing you"

And with these words she kisses down your abs and pulls off your shorts and underwear. 

You gasp her name when she enters you with one finger. Then she kisses your inner thigh and begging kissing you right where you want it. 

She adds another and slowely begins pumping in and out of you. Drawing circles around your clit with her tongue and then sucking it in the way only she knows makes you crazy. 

You feel your orgasm coming so she continues to pump her finders in and out. Kisses your clit hard and then moves up to your face and kisses you passionately. 

You cum hard. For the first time in weeks. And Alex is looking down at you admirably. Then she kisses you gently and you slowely roll her over. 

This is what it's like to make love you think. 

You kiss her jaw first. Then her neck. You skip over her breasts for now. But you gently scratch her abs. She moans. You move back up to her breast and kiss gently on each. Then you use your tongue to harden her nipples. 

She's breathing heavily already and you know she won't last long. So you kiss her inner thighs and gently lick through her folds and over her clit. 

She pants loudly. But doesn't make too much noise. You push your tongue inside of her. She gasps and you retract and repeat this action. Then you suck her clit gently. Knowing she's already sensitive. You put two fingers inside of her and curl up. She closes her eyes tight and pushes her back off the bed. 

You've never seen anything more beautiful. 

A few more pumps and she's crumpling in your arms. She moans your name in that low raspy voice that you think you've only ever heard. And you clean her up and kiss your way back to her face. She slowly opens her eyes. They're not lost anymore. 

She looks at you with more love and promise of future than you've ever seen. She's not lost. She's safe. With you she feels safe. And to you that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions or comments. I love them all. Also. YES I AM PROCRASTINATING THE SECOND CHAPTER OF LIMERANCE. SEND HELP


End file.
